Wake UP
by cerul
Summary: This is not an update. I am abandoning this story, so if you want it, take it. You can PM me for the details behind it, or take it in a new direction. I would like to know who takes it though...
1. Prologue

HELLO! This is my first fanfic, EVER, and I hope you enjoy. There have been so many CRAP stories out there, I hope this is not one of them...This is sorta kinda not really based on the anime and manga. It has Alois and Cloude, but the contract is not complete, and Ceil is no demon. But Cloude and Alois are still after Ceils soul, but have a different approach to get it this time...*hehe*

**DISCLAIMER : I TOTALY own Kuro-*hot men in SWAT uniforms and big ass guns step out* NEVER MIND! i do not own...*sob* **

He had a secret. One that no one, neither Tanaka, nor even Sebastian knew about. And even Ceil himself was unaware of it. Or so he thought. To him, it was merely a childhood fantasy. A game. That person did not exist. COULD not exist. Some one would have realized they were missing, right? It was harder than just saying some one wasn't real. There were all the other idiots who knew, those who couldn't keep their mouths shut. And no one had ever even muttered anything about this person. So they were but a dream.

But this does happen. When something so traumatic happens that it scars the soul and mind, the brain, to protect itself, could suppress memories. Make it as if they never existed, and were all just some cruel joke played by God. Somehow, this crutial, yet tiny, peice of information was erased. How could it be more traumatic than seeing his house burned? Than seeing his dog mutilated, parents butchered? Than being branded, tortured, _raped_? Than selling your soul to a demon, knowing he will one day devour you, never letting you re-enter the cycle of life, then realizing you love that very monster? How could it be worse than that? Yet it was. He had loved that person, felt the need to protect them . They had been his world. The moon in his dark night sky. But now his sky was dimmed, reduced to a gooey pitch-blackness, his world crumbled. If only he could remember why... If only Ceil would wake up….

***What do you think? review *pweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesee! :D**

**Ok... That was Wren's completely awesome and incredibly immature editor! :D Now you people have one more thing to bitch about! :D Love you all! **


	2. Chapter 1: Rememberance

**HELLO! This is Pinky, and i just wanted to thank all those who reviewed and are watching this story. This chapter is pretty long, but i just wanted you to sorta have a clue what was going on...:D**

**Disclaimer: i SO own Kiroshitsuji *gets shot* never mind...D:**

Bored. And hungry. That's how the grand Earl Phantomhive felt. For how long had he been bored? Ten, twenty minutes? who knew. All that mattered was that there was a chocolate strawberry cake at home, just begging to be eaten, and he had to wait. Why? Because is WONDERFUL butler decided it would be nice to get some fresh air. He didn't want to go, but his my-ass-is-so-going-to-get-kicked-but-i-cant-stop-smirking demon of his had been quite insistent, (meaning throwing him over his shoulder and quite literally throwing him into the awaiting carriage.)So, there they were, shopping.

As Ciel looked around the crowded market-place, eyeing all the filthy and half starved people, he caught his reflection. But wait- it wasn't him. It COULDN'T be him. For the "reflection" was smaller boned, paler, shorter. Ciel looked down on himself. He was wearing burgundy and black, with cut-offs, boots, a bow tie, and cane, while the other person had a gray and black pin-striped vest, with a ruffled shirt and big black bow, a black and dark gray 3 layered ruffled skirt, thigh high striped socks, knee high black and gray lace up heels, a hat with a veil covering the right side of their face, purplish black hair in pig-tails- wait. Skirt and pig-tails? So it was a girl. But she looked SO much like him, they could be twins. The girl had the same azure eyes, same mocking smile, and arrogant air about her. She was more fragile looking, like she would break on contact. But some how, he was drawn to her. She reminded him of some-one…

'Had he seen her before?' he thought. No, he would have remembered. Yet he got a nagging feeling that he knew her, that she was important to him. He felt as if- "Young master?" said Sebastian, the loyal and caring demon butler, seductively. "What?" snapped Ciel, irritated to be wrenched from his thoughts. "Bocchan, we really should be leaving. There is much to do at home. Lord Renald is coming in a fortnight and…" Blah blah, de-blah. He let Sebastian rambled on about so-and so is visiting soon, and we have to do such-and-such. Yawn. He glanced over at the girl again, and finaly made eye contact. He was surprised by what he saw.

She was looking at him with a face swirling with emotion. Confusion, shock, and…happiness? Why would she feel so happy to see a complete stranger? She took a step towards him, her small pink mouth slightly open, as if to say something, but right then Sebastian put his hand on his shoulder and said ,"Bocchan? Are you listening to me, or are you merely ignoring what I am saying?"

But once again, Ciel was not paying attention. For the moment her eyes locked on Sebastian, her gaze changed. Not into the usual you-are-sexy-so-i-want-to-have-sex-with-you-way, but into a you-f*cking-bastard-i-will-kill-you-then-stomp-all-over-your-pretty-face-with-my-equally-pretty-high-heeled-shoes. This surprised and amused him, for he often gave his butler that look. But again, why that strong of a reaction to a stranger? But then she looked at him again. Her eyes held revulsion, loathing, disgust, sadness, and betrayal. He only had time to register the fact that a STRANGER dared look at Him with that kind of gaze, and think 'How dare She!', before she turned and ran of into the crowd.

But what really confused him was how his heart seemed to be shredded by that one hate filled look. He did not understand why tears were threatening to fall. Why did he feel as if his sky had just been ripped apart? He reached out towards her retreating figure, but she merely faded into the crowd.

"Young master, are you so sad this trip is over that you are actually CRYING?" mocked Sebastian, smirking cruelly. But to his astonishment, his young master just sighed and said, "Take me home, Demon. I am tired of all this shopping." Sebastian smile, 'No reaction? '. His young master never failed to surprise him. But all he did was bow, and said, "Yes, Young Master."

Memories flowed, swirling together into a dense fog. The pain of the last 4 years was over-whelming, but something was missing. _Some-one_. Who couldn't he remember? Whose voice was silent, face smudged out? But then the curtain rose, and he started to remember…..

** 8 years ago **

"Ciel, you have to keep her a secret. You can never say who she really is"

"But _why_? She's my-"

"No. If you do, they will hurt her."

"But-"

"If they know, they will not worry about evoking the Queens wrath, for there would still be a heir to take over as the Queen's watchdog. So you must never, _ever_utter a word about her, to anyone. Understand?"

"Yes. But does Tanaka know?"

"No. No-one does. It's safer like that…"

Then the scene changes. Ciel and Elizabeth are playing out in the yard, when a young girl runs up to join them. She looked strikingly like Ciel, but as a girl. She is tiny, smaller than Ciel, with purplish black hair in twin tails, wearing a white and pink ruffled dress. She smiles and runs up to Ciel, hugging his legs. He laughs, and when the small girl sees Lizzie, she holds onto Ciels sleeve, hiding behind his legs from her, making Ciel laugh more. Lizzie looks jealous, and then loudly announces that she and her fiancée must, "Go discus wedding plans." Ciel groans, and the child giggles, standing on tippy-toe to whisper in Ciels ear to make him laugh. Lizzie is literally green with envy.

And the, the worst. The scene that has haunted him the most. Why must he relive it again? His mansion is burning, flesh baking and screams echo off the hollow halls. He sees Sebastian sliced in half, and screams and cries. He sees Tanaka telling him to run, before it is too late. HE then sees his parents, in puddles of blood, skin melting off their broken bodies. But then, something new happens. Something his mind had pushed away, to protect itself from more damage. The same small girl, her hair ragged, white dressed burned and soiled, clutching a doll far too big for her small hands, running towards him, calling his name. She trips, and his heart plummets. Behind her, a shadow looms, bearing down on the little girl. He screams for her to run, but she just looks at him confused. Then it's over. A sword rushes down upon her tiny body, stabbing her in the chest. Then he sees red. Red for love. Red for hate, spite. And of course, blood. Rivers of it running down her body. Tears pour down both their faces. He lurches towards her, holding her frail body in his arms. Crying, sobbing. Choking. Screaming in anguish. They are stained. Red people. They are dirty. Unclean. He feels her fluttering heart, like a trapped bird. For that is what she is. A caged bird. Protected, yet he could not protect her. He hugs her close, the salt of the tears mixing with the metallic smell of blood. Blood that coats the walls. His hair. It sticks to his skin. Evil arms grab him from behind, tearing him away from her, while another set of hands grasp her body roughly. He kicks and screams, fighting back. Was she dead? Did he feel her heart stop? He must have. She was turning blue. The last thing he saw was her mangled body, yet somehow, she was still strangely beautiful , like a doll with red paint poured over it. Then he sank into an abyss of black…..

He jerked awake. Sebastian was there, standing over him with a worried expression on his face. Some how, this was strangely amusing. "Bocchan..?" he asked. But all Ciel said was, "Luella …find me… Luellas" before sinking down into another fitful sleep.

**Hello again! So what did you think? R&R! Also, if anyone wants to draw the characters and send them to me, that would be AWESOME! I could put it up on devian art, so the world could see you AWESOMENESS! Love you all!**

**PS! i need some ideas on why she seems to hate Sebby so much...i have a few, but i want 2 hear what you think! and (**_**SPOILER!**_**) she was tortured like Ciel, but for longer, because she had no demon 2 help her. so if you have any ideas, they would be welcomed Also, Alois with appear soon* muahahaha!***


	3. Chapter 3

**My beta rocks! My emotions show only for her! This story would suck with out her,for I write really early in the morning, with nothing but a piece of cake to console me. But thank you to all those sweet and loving people who like my story! And to my beta, rabidfangirl666, I LOVE YOU!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own this. (fork whizzes by, stabs me in the head, Sebastian, in all his demonic hotness, steps out) NO she doesn't. **

**Gods POV**

Thoughts swirled around his head as Ciel looked around his ostentatious study. The mahogany desk and bookshelves contrasted nicely with the green and blue floral throw rug, while the dark blue curtains cast an eerie sheen to the room. He sat, hand cupping his face, as he thought about the thing that had been intruding his thoughts for the last couple of days. The fact that he had a sister was daunting, and the fact that no one knew about her was even more disheartening. But there was barely any sentiment towards the girl. He did not even recollect her age. All he knew was that he wanted, no, _needed_ to find her, to sort out his tangled thoughts. If only Sebastian could find her, but it seemed as if she was, well, dead. And she very well might be. Could he have imagined her? He thought. No. It was all too real. As he sat there, staring at the shadows, making pictures in the rug, he began drifting off. Lately, he had not been sleeping well….

_SPLAT! _He had drifted off, and consequentially face planted into the chocolate cake that was sitting beside him, and that Sebastian had meticulously made for him. He sat up, startled, and thoroughly coated in cake. He only then found what had rudely awakened him from his sleep. Sebastian was standing before him, and could barely contain an amused smirk. How cute his master looked, covered in sweets. His eyes took on a seductive glow, as he leaned foreword, and wiped his finger down Ciel's sleepy and startled face. He then smiled evilly, taking his time as he licked the cake from his finger. He then grimaced and said,

"I cannot see what you _humans _see in this revolting food."

Chuckling at his bocchans face, he smiled bemusedly as the younger boy glowered at him. Awake, and thoroughly pissed off, he screeched, "HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY CAKE YOU BASTA- "

"Bocchan," he said, still smirking. "I have found what you requested."

Ciel stared at him, mouth agape. He blinked, once, twice, before his face melted back into his neutral state. "Clean me up, and prepare a carriage. We leave at once," he demanded, before stalking out of the room. Sebastian stared after him. How amusing his young master was. How amusing. He could not wait until he could consume his soul.

Inside the carriage, Ciel looked out his window, deep in thought. _What would he do when he saw her? Hug her, squeal with joy? _Somehow he could not see himself as the squealing type..._Would she remember him? Was her name really Luella? And, what had happened to her?_ Ciel was now 14, and since the age of ten, he had believed himself an only child. He had completely wiped her out of his memory._ He would have been alone, if Sebastian hadn't come_...He snuck a look at said demon, blushing, then quickly turning away. _No_, he reprimanded himself. _He was still alone._

"Young master?" Sebastian inquired.

"What?" snapped Ciel, still pissed about the cake incident.

Sebastian hid a smirk." Who is this girl we are going after? Why is she so important to the young master? "

_Ah, that was right_. He thought_. I haven't told Sebastian about her_... "What does it matter to you?" He snapped. He hated to go into his weaknesses, and somehow, be believed this was one of them.

Sebastian chuckled silently. "I was only wondering about the girl who had thrown my young master to go into such a state," he purred. Ciel glared, and turned back to look out the window, pouting. Sebby chuckled again.

A while later, Sebastian announced that they had arrived at their destination. Curious, Ciel looked out, trying to get a peek at the mansion. It looked oddly familiar… Shrugging it off, he climbed out, grasping his butlers hand for support. As they walked up to the door, Ciel was having a minor freak out. What should he do? What would he say? But on the outside, he was as cold and placid as ever. Ciel was so deep in thought that he did not see the mud puddle before him, or hear his butlers warning oh 'Bocchan…' but continued walking, until he landed in it. He blushed. He was covered in wet, smelly mud, from his shoes to his knees, and all his god-damned butler could do was _laugh_? Fuming, he trudged on, trying to ignore the wet that was seeping through his cloths.

They neared the door. It was tall, with intricate carving that looked strangely like spider webs. Sebastian grasped the knocker, a face that was twisted in anguish, and banged it on the door. Said door simply swung inward, with no one to pull it open. Surprised, they both cautiously entered. _How rude, to not answer the door_, thought the demon. The trudged on. The room they were in was dark, not too much to see, but enough to not be able to see clearly. From what they could make out, there were curtains covering all the walls, from floor to ceiling. And in the middle of the checker board tile floor, was a huge wing-backed chair, with a figure sitting in it, surrounded by-wait, no! Tons and tons of lollipops and surrounded the chair, stacked on the floor, on tables, grasped in the petite black gloved hands of…Luella.

She was sprawled, high-heeled, booted legs swung over one arm of the chair, head rested on her palm. One hand held three swirled, rainbow candies, while the other grasped a china doll look-alike. Her gray skirt lay around her, her pinstriped vest covering a ruffled lace shirt. She once again wore the veil that concealed the right side of her face from the world. She glanced up at the two males, and smirk evilly. Her one cobalt eye glinted as she stood, dropping the candy and doll into the chair, and skipped towards a stunned Ciel.

"Hello, _brother,_" she said, smirking all the while. She leaned down, as if to hug him, then cringed. "You are dirtying the floors" she said distastefully, indicating the messy footprints he had left behind. Ciel reddened, still too shocked to speak. She was real. He had sister. One that appeared to be mad, but a sister none the less. She was slightly unnerving, the way she smile, her mocking face. She was definitely younger then him by a few years, but seemed just as emotionless, if not more so, as him.

Suddenly, she_ did_ hug him, holding him close. Her hug was not rib breaking like Elizabeth's, but it was still awkward. There was no warmth. No real love. She stepped back, and gave him the once over. She smiled a little sadly when her eyes took in the sapphire ring on his thumb, but when she noticed the eye patch, her little mouth widened into an "O" of shock. She reached a tentative hand forward, and brushed her hands ever so lightly over the velvet, causing Ciel to flinch. Sebastian instinctively placed his hand on his shoulder, and then Luella froze.

She stared at the hand, alarm and disgust growing on her face, when she swiftly turned, lifted up her skirt, and kicked Sebastian in the face, leaving a shoe print across his face. Ciel stands there, stunned. No one had ever, _ever, _been able to catch Sebastian off guard. And yet she had. Sebastian, meanwhile, was simply growing more confused by the second. Who was this girl? What was she to the young master? And, Why the hell did she just kick him?

"Bocchan," whispered Sebastian. "I am not sure of the mental stability of this girl, so maybe we should-" A loud screech cut him off.

He noticed his hand was still on Ciel's shoulder, and that he was leaning very close to him. He then saw that the strange child had hit the ground, with her legs sprawled in front of her, and was throwing a tantrum. She was kicking the ground and screaming, choked sobs escaping her throat. She then paused and screamed, "ALOIS!"

Said boy appears with his (awful, ugly, evil) butler, amidst a shower of pink sparkles, (my friend asked me to put this in :D can't you picture it?), with a giant , pink lollipop in hand. He bends down to the spazzing-out girl, hand her the treat, then turns on his heel. "Hello Ciel" he says, as Ciel and Sebby just stand and stare in shock. What the hell was going on?

* * *

Much, much, MUCH better, don't you think?Ah, Alois arrives! lots o' love! R&R!3


End file.
